


Prelude

by zenelly



Series: Leopika Week 2016 [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: Written for Leopika Week 2016! Day 6: Pink/Innocence

  The sun trails over blinds and pillows, streaking in yellow-pink lines across the blankets that lay rumpled on the bed, and Leorio, raised on one elbow, watches Kurapika sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Schmoopfest!! Time for my specialty, people getting sappy at each other while cuddling.

The sun trails over blinds and pillows, streaking in yellow-pink lines across the blankets that lay rumpled on the bed, and Leorio, raised on one elbow, watches Kurapika sleep. Watches the way sunlight dances across his face, the slight part of his lips, turning the golden fall of his hair bright, lighting his eyelashes in a bow of vibrancy. 

He’s so pretty.

He’s pretty all the time, but god, he’s pretty now, when his mouth isn’t set firm. When the notch between his eyebrows is only a suggestion in the morning light. When Leorio gets to curl around him, smell him (which is weird, and Leorio  _ knows _ it’s weird, because it’s something  _ Gon _ would say, but it’s true. Kurapika smells nice, shut up), and feel his warmth. Not even in a sexual way, though Leorio enjoys thinking of that too. Just.

Kurapika’s  _ alive _ .

Kurapika’s alive and right here, and that means so much to Leorio, really.

“You do realize,” Kurapika says without opening his eyes. Leorio twitches back, his entire body convulsing with shock, “that I’m not  _ that _ light of a sleeper, right? How long were you planning on watching me sleep?”

Leorio’s already calming down his racing heart when Kurapika lets one eye slit open, sleep-muddled brown visible through the sweep of his lashes. Scoffing quietly, Leorio re-settles himself beside Kurapika. One hand comes out, curls around the curve of Kurapika’s ribs, gently sweeping the soft skin there. “I know you’re a light sleeper. I was just-”

“Watching me sleep like some kind of pervert?”

“Waiting,” Leorio says. “For you to wake up. So we could have breakfast. Duh.”

“Duh,” Kurapika mocks, gentle. He shifts a bit, closer to Leorio, turning to hook a leg over Leorio’s. And Leorio’s breath catches at just the feel of their skin together, at the magnetic pull of their bodies, at the simple fact that he gets to wake up next to Kurapika for as long as they can manage. And Leorio is a stubborn bastard, ask anyone. 

They will make it forever, if Leorio has any say about it.

So Kurapika smiles, his hand curling around Leorio’s jaw as he draws close for a kiss. And it might be a close-mouthed press of skin, the hint of morning breath just a bit too much to chance right now, but it is still sweet, and Leorio still lingers there, wondering just when he managed to strike the right balance and get something this good in his life.


End file.
